


Unexpected Company

by BunniesAndBooks



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Locker Room, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needing to get away from all the Valentine's Day couples that suddenly seem to swarm Lima Kurt flees to McKinley, the only place he can think of that might be empty. Only he finds someone already there when he arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Company

Yet again February 14th had been something of a letdown for Kurt. With no boyfriend – and no date for that matter since he'd hoped to score that with Walter, pre-meeting him of course. He didn't particularly have a problem with Walter's age specifically or anything, just the fact that he'd neglected to mention it before their first date, as well as several other personal tidbits that should have been brought up before their get-together. He'd even given the man a second date to try and make up for the more than confusing – and creepy – first meet between them, though that hadn't particularly helped matters.

No, it seemed like yet another Valentine's Day spent painfully alone, and with his father and Carole cooing at each other back home it had seemed like a far better idea to go out somewhere. Out anywhere really.

But when the Lima Bean had been filled to the brim with couples – Blaine and Dave sitting close together in one of the corner tables – he'd bowed away from there the minute he'd gotten his latte. The mall had been no better, Breadstix likewise – hell, even the public library had been occupied with more than one couple holding hands and kissing sneakily between the stacks.

He'd briefly contemplated visiting Rachel, only to realize the mistake that would become.

Which is why he roams the barren hallways of McKinley High on a Saturday. It was the one place he could think of that would be guaranteed to have an absence of nauseous couples at every turn.

He'd been right, of course he had been right, but it was also boring as fuck. With no work actually needing to be done (for once) for Glee club he really didn't have much to do here, and with no key to enter the school library he didn't even have access to the pitiful books this school had to offer.

Kurt was beginning to think he should just admit defeat and go home and hide in his room. At least there he could bury himself under the covers and watch movies on his computer until he fell asleep.

He was just about to walk out of the school again when he heard a loud thump coming from close by. Curious, wondering who else would spend their Saturday in a place like this, Kurt decided to investigate.

He really needed to get a new hobby, he reflected as he crept towards the locker rooms where the sound seemed to emanate from. He really had hit rock bottom if he would rather investigate mysterious sounds than hang out with his own father.

What he found was not what he expected. There may not have been anyone in the locker room specifically, but there were indeed somebody in the adjoining weight room. A rather familiar someone to boot.

“I take it you couldn't find a date either for today then,” Kurt muses as he enters the room, eyes zeroing in on their own validation on the non-surprisingly beautiful muscles on display. Now that just wasn't fair.

“You do know that not every gay man go starry eyed at the thought of Valentine's Day, right?” Spencer grits out where he's lifting a heavy-looking bar of weights up and down.

“Oh please, like working out in the school weight room – on a Saturday no less – is that much of a hoot,” Kurt huffed, rolling his eyes.

“It's free, unlike the public gym,” Spencer said, placing the bar back on the rack before sitting up, dabbing his face and neck with a towel he'd kept on the floor. “And who say's stuff like 'hoot' anyway?”

“Thousands of people,” Kurt waves off. “But seriously, why are you here when you could be anywhere else?”

“Does everything needs a hidden agenda?” Spencer asks, grabbing a water bottle. “Maybe I'm just here because I wanted to work out.”

“Like anybody goes to this school voluntarily on a Saturday,” Kurt points out, swallowing harshly when Spencer gulps down several mouthfuls of water, the muscles of his throat working rather deliciously. That throat that seems wonderful to have his cock buried in.

...Kurt really needs to get laid.

“Like I said, it's cheaper than the public gym,” Spencer exhales frustratedly, standing up and walking over to another machine that Kurt has no idea whatsoever how it's supposed to work. He does like the view though, no doubts about that. Those muscles really should be illegal...

Yeah, he really needs to get laid.

“You're not my 'big gay mentor' or anything you know, you can just leave me alone and let me work out if I want to,” Spencer continues, unaware of the filthy line of images passing through Kurt's mind that very second.

“...Huh?” Kurt mumbles just a little too late, too busy ogling the way Spencer's abs contracts and stretches as the younger boy works out.

Before him Spencer raises one eyebrow, eyes locking onto Kurt's form where he's still eying Spencer's body. Realization dawns when Kurt surreptitiously – well, he tries to be sneaky about it anyway – licks his lips as his eyes roam over Spencer's naked skin.

Oh, so that's how the Glee coach wants to play things, Spencer muses, a grin forming on his lips. Well, this could be fun.

Kurt on his part has finally realized how utterly inappropriate he was being. This was one of his _students_ for crying out loud! Now he might not be a teacher or anything, just the temporary co-director of the kid's Glee club, but still!

God was he screwed.

'No, but you want to be,' his mind treacherously reminded him. Stupid brain.

“Uhm,” Kurt hummed, trying to remember what the athlete had said, but coming up blank. “Sorry, what was that?”

Spencer laughs, “Oh, I was just saying how I didn't need a big gay mentor,” he says, but he can't help but add a very cheesy, “though I could be yours if you want one...”

Kurt sucks in a deep breath at the obvious preposition. Wha-? “What do you mean?”

“Well, you're pretty much the most virginal thing in this place,” Spencer says, “which is sad considering you're supposed to be our _teacher_. You could benefit from getting laid or something, don't you agree?”

“I'm not a virgin,” Kurt points out, raising an eyebrow.

“Could've fooled me,” Spencer shrugs, going back to his weights, just waiting for the young teacher to give in. Spencer knows he will.

Kurt is once again more or less lost to the world, the only thing he can focus on being the delicious ripple of the teens muscled chest and arms. God what he wouldn't do to lick and trace those twitching limbs – not to mention another twitching limb. Fuck that was cheesy. But true. Oh was it ever true.

It had been months since the last time he'd had a man – or boy – in his bed. The abstinence had put it's clear marks on his body, and now he was nothing but eager for things to happen. Once again, he had hoped Walter would be the guy to break his sexual solitude, but alas.

But could he really allow such things to happen with his student? With a student he didn't even know the age of? He'd heard something vaguely from the others that he was a junior, but how was he supposed to know if that were true or not? For all he knew he might have just been propositioned by a minor, and he really didn't want to get into that kind of trouble.

Yet, he would never know if he didn't ask would he?

“How old are you exactly?” Kurt asked, cringing when he realized how weird that must have sounded – how _creepy_. But he'd had age screw up one potential relationship – or whatever it had potential to become – and he really didn't fancy to have it ruin another.

“Don't worry, I'm not underage or anything,” Spencer breathed out from his seat on the machine, his muscles playing ever still and evoking some very obvious reactions in Kurt's own body.

“Still, a number would be preferable. The cops would believe me a little bit more if I have a believable statement if you turn out to be fifteen,” he joked, biting his tongue the moment the last word was out. Sexual frustration clearly made him stupid beyond belief.

“Do I look fifteen to you?” Spencer wondered, obviously insulted. But then he takes a deep breath and sits up completely, pushing his attention for the machines aside and focusing on Kurt solely. “No, I'm seventeen. Should I take this like you agreeing that we should fuck, or are you just searching for reasons not to?”

“I- uhm...” Kurt really doesn't know the answer to that, because honestly? It might be a little bit of both. He really wants to just get fucked by this wholly attractive teenager before him, but he also wants a reason to state why he shouldn't want it.

Though in the end, they're both consenting, and of age, and what harm can it really do?

So taking a deep breath, then consequently releasing it, Kurt looks up into the charming eyes before him. “Fine.”

“Fine?”

“Yes, fine. Let's do this,” Kurt nods, smiling a little besides himself. _Is he really about to reenact his sophmore year fantasies of being fucked by one of the school jocks?_

“Great,” Spencer replies, standing up and heading towards the locker rooms. “I'm just gonna take a quick shower and get this sweat and grime off me.”

And before Kurt can think about it anymore he shouts out a quick 'no', shaking his head the moment he does. “Don't,” he breathes, “you really don't have to do that.”

“Why, do you have a sweat kink or something?” Spencer teases him, and of course Kurt can't help but blush at that, because of course he does. He's been attracted to more athletes in his life than he can count, and most of his fantasies revolving them tended to be about them changing in the locker rooms after practice. Of course he had a weird obsession with sweat.

“Uhm... I'd rather not answer that,” Kurt finally gets out, then promptly winces. Yeah, that didn't explain absolutely fucking _everything_. “Okay, fine, yeah I do. Problems with that?”

“No, it just spared me a shower,” Spencer replies. “Times which I could spend fucking the virginity out of you. Just so you know, you won't get flower petals and candles out of me.”

“As I've already said, not a virgin,” Kurt reminds the younger teen. “And who's to say I won't be the one fucking the virginity out of you?”

“There's no way I'm letting a first timer into my ass,” Spencer huffs haughtily. “And as if there's anything you could teach me about sex, you look about as old as my baby sister. She's _three_.”

Comments like that would have hurt a long time ago, but Kurt has learned to ignore them with time, and nowadays he knows he isn't anywhere near the hideous child he'd believed himself to be. Years at NYADA certainly had taught him just how attractive other people found him – well, how attractive most people found him – and that was why he'd grown comfortable wearing less layers over the years as well as showing off more skin.

Being called young looking was in no way gonna make him say no to a good round of sex. At least a hopefully good round of sex. Well, there were always things one could do to make things more pleasurable for oneself, Kurt mused, even if the other person wound up completely inexperienced.

“Read my lips here Spence: Not. A. Virgin. Got it?” Kurt said sweetly. “Now come on, while I'm mostly certain there is something here that would be good enough to lie on I think you were right about the locker room. Those benches certainly allow more space.”

“I didn't think queens like you enjoyed laying on hard wooden benches like that,” Spencer teased, yet he did follow Kurt anyway. “Just that you enjoyed hard wood.”

“Oh, I didn't say I was going to be the one laying on them, now did I?” Kurt replied with a chuckle, and was quick to push the unsuspecting boy down onto one of the benches when they got close enough. Just seconds after that he was straddling the boy, their mouths fused together and Kurt holding on tight to the other boy's shoulders.

Spencer obviously hadn't expected Kurt to take the lead, as Kurt had already managed to stab his tongue deep into the younger boy's mouth before he even began to kiss back. Kurt didn't mind much though, it had given him time to get acquainted with the unfamiliar cavern – time he'd spent licking his way across the insides of Spencer's cheeks and the back of his teeth before finally tangling together with the other – now awakened – tongue.

“Fuck,” Spencer gasped, tearing himself away. “Where did that come from?”

“I told you I'm not a virgin,” Kurt teased, nipping at the exposed neck under his touch. “Not my fault you weren't listening.”

“Yeah, it takes more than kissing for me to believe you,” Spencer replied, tilting his head to allow Kurt more room. “But please continue whatever the hell your doing. That feels damned good.”

“Glad to please,” Kurt smiled before finding what appeared to be a very sensitive piece of skin if the reaction he got from the athlete below him was any indication. Spencer had practically _jumped_ off the bench when Kurt had dragged his teeth over the crook between neck and shoulder, and had very nearly pushed Kurt onto the floor in the process. “Sensitive, I take it,” Kurt grinned against the taut flesh, feeling the blood pulse beneath his lips.

“Uhuh,” Spencer breathed, hands flying to Kurt's waist to keep him put, keep him doing what felt so darned _good_.

With that Kurt began a journey of exploring and mouthing at every little piece of skin he could reach, tasting the salty sweat coating the athlete's body as his hips grinds down against where Spencer awaits hard and panting, making them both moan efficiently on particularly good thrusts.

Spencer on his part had never had anybody pay this much attention to him – usually it was the other way around with him riling the other boy up – and he couldn't believe how someone that looked as shy and virginal as Kurt could bring him so much pleasure. It wasn't enough though, and it certainly wasn't what he'd envisioned when asking the temporary teacher if he could fuck him.

“I- I though I was gonna fuck you?” he asks, teeth clashing together when Kurt laves across one of his nipples – which should not feel as good as it does.

“Ever heard of patience?” Kurt asks from where he's caressing the flesh beneath his fingers and lips.

“Ever heard of needing to fucking come?” Spencer snarks back, hips bucking up to drag against the cleft of Kurt's ass.

“Oh the joys of foreplay is lost on the young and inexperienced,” Kurt sighs, and reluctantly drags himself away from where he'd been sucking a small hickey against Spencer's pecs. Standing up he moves away, beginning to walk away from the other boy.

“Hey, where you going?” Spencer asks, sitting up straighter on the bench where he had moments earlier more or less been splayed over. “I thought I was gonna fuck you!”

“Calm your horses will you?” Kurt replies airily, stalking with determination to one specific locker. “There is no way I will let you fuck me without lube – or a condom for that matter – and I know just where to find that.”

“And just where do you plan on finding that?” Spencer asks curiously – this could be good things to know for later should the needs ever rise.

“Sam's been keeping a stash in his locker for the past few weeks, in case he will somehow manage to 'score' with Rachel,” Kurt explains, rooting through said locker and finding just the things he needs. “And before you ask, Rachel told me. I don't know how she found out, nor do I _want_ to know, so don't ask. Just be glad there's condoms. And lube.”

“I wonder what coach planned to do with the lube though,” Spencer contemplates aloud as Kurt's walking back. “I thought girls were supposed to take care of that themselves.”

“Yeah, you might not want to talk anymore about girls or their parts anymore if you were keen on fucking me today,” Kurt teases, though he's completely serious. There is no way he will be able to perform if Spencer will insist on talking about girls and their parts.

“I'll shut up if you remove those pants of yours,” Spencer offers. “It will be easier for me to pound that ass if they're out of the way, and you'll probably be less prissy if we don't get come all over them.”

“Oh honey,” Kurt smiles, “if you think you'll be the one pounding _my_ ass you are so wrong. But you are right, I will not have come get on my pants.”

“I told you,” Spencer begins, slowing his words as if Kurt's stupid or something, “I will not have a virgin inside me, got it?”

“And it's wholly adorable how you think that just because I won't let _you_ pound _my_ ass it means _I_ want to fuck _yours_ , got it? And still, not a virgin,” Kurt grins, stepping out of his pants and dragging his shirt over his head.

“...I think you lost me now,” Spencer reluctantly admits. “Then what do _you_ want us to do then?”

Kurt slides his underwear off before strutting over and straddling the other boy again, only this time with fewer layers between them. “I'm going to ride you stupid, and you are gonna let me.”

At that Spencer doesn't really have any reply, especially not considering how Kurt had begun to grind himself down against the other boy once again.

Kurt smiled to himself as he rode himself against the boy below him; it was by no means enough to get himself off in the near future, but it sure seemed to make Spencer see stars when the young athlete’s cock would drag up against his own. It certainly did make Spencer shut up as well.

Fuck he was good.

Kurt had learned from years of sex that while he could drag out the foreplay for hours, once he got anything inside himself he would get wild and impatient to the brink of insanity – even if that thing breaching him was but a mere finger. He'd originally planned to make the foreplay last with Spencer once he agreed to sleeping with him, but seeing the young singer below him already unraveling quickly he decided to forgo that idea.

Instead Kurt quickly slicked two of his fingers up and brought them behind himself, caressing the twitching muscle beneath his touch. He knew that despite not having anyone fuck him for months now it wouldn't take much until he would be ready – the weekly masturbating sessions back home with his favorite toy certainly kept him used to the sensation of being stretched wide.

In fact, much like the aforementioned toy Kurt very much so hoped that Spencer as well would be able to stretch him wide. He might not admit to it, but Kurt was more of a size-queen than most.

Plunging the two fingers deep into himself Kurt began to rut desperately back against the intrusion, already lost to the feeling of having something inside again. God, did he love this feeling, it was awesome.

“Wha- what's going on?” he heard Spencer mumble from where he'd laid back against the bench, allowing Kurt to thrust their groins together at his leisure and simply just taking whatever Kurt had chosen to give. Now though Kurt had pretty much given up on keeping their dicks pressed together, much rather favoring the fingers fucking into his heated depth, a fact which Spencer obviously hadn't missed. “Holy-”

With that Spencer had been quick to sit up again and mold their mouths together, kissing Kurt filthily with all tongue and teeth and making Kurt shiver from the multitude of sensations. And while Kurt was more or less distracted Spencer had hurriedly stripped his sweatpants down just far enough to make his dick jut out, rapidly getting the condom on and lathering himself with lube.

However, it didn't take Kurt long to get the gorgeous cock lined up with his hole once he _did_ notice. They'd both moaned loud and unabashedly when the cockhead had popped inside Kurt's wet heat, even more dirty noises leaving their throats as Kurt impaled himself to the root. 

Just like Kurt had wanted Spencer was wonderfully gifted – thick and fat and _long_ and just... Guh.

It really was unfair.

If Spencer had thought Kurt would be the kind to take it slow from the beginning all the way to the ending climax, he was gladly proven corrected when Kurt at once sat a hurried pace, bouncing up and down on his length. He was _really_ glad to be proven corrected, especially so when Kurt gave in to it fully and just rode him like he would die if he didn't.

And to Kurt that was just how it felt; the sheer carnal _need_ of fucking himself like this on such a thick cock was overwhelming, but so deliciously _good_ and _perfect_. Nothing mattered except having this boy's magical dick forcing it's way inside him, splitting him so far apart and making him scream from how wonderful it were to finally be filled to the brim again.

Kurt couldn't believe how he'd gone the past months without this, and he couldn't fathom a near future without having this again, and again, and _again_.

Maybe he should feel ashamed for planning on seducing a student into sleeping with him, especially when considering they weren't even finished yet, but the dick in his ass made him uncaring of any other matters but having it fucking him always and forever.

Slapping Spencer's hands away when the athlete tried to hold onto his hips and fuck up into Kurt himself Kurt lifted them above the muscular boy's head. Well there Kurt instructed him to keep them there unless he wanted Kurt to _make him_ keep them there. This was about him giving them both pleasure, about him showing Spencer what felt good, about him _teaching_ Spencer new ways to have sex. And the other boy certainly seemed to enjoy it, because not once did he try to reach for Kurt again, choosing to allow Kurt to bring him the pleasure he so clearly received.

Bringing his hands to Spencer's exposed chest Kurt leant forward, allowing Spencer's dick to reach uncharted territory inside him, and with it also finding his prostate easily. And it only takes a few strokes in this new position before Kurt was arching his back impossibly far and screaming out his release, not having touched his cock once. He kept riding the fat dick inside him throughout his entire orgasm, prolonging the spiking pleasure for as long as humanly possible, and then just _continuing_ when he notices how Spencer hasn't come yet.

It isn't far off though, and not half a dozen of thrusts more Spencer comes as well, spilling inside Kurt, inside the condom, before laying back down against the hard bench, panting harshly. Kurt moves to fallow him, lamenting quietly when he notices how he has to get off Spencer's lovely cock in order to find a comfortable position – for the both of them.

He would have loved to keep that thing inside him for many hours more, even though he can already feel his hole being more than a little sore from how rough they'd – he'd – been.

Spencer's chest isn't that comfortable he finds out, but it is far softer – and despite a healthy sheen of old and new sweat, still cleaner – than the floor. It's a good thing Spencer allows him the courtesy to catch his breath in his muscular arms – he would mourn any contact being made with his bare body and the floor, even more so since he might risk an STD should he choose to lay on it.

“So... shower?” he offers a few minutes later when they've both calmed down quite a bit, Spencer unexpectedly carding his fingers gently through Kurt's hair.

“Yeah,” Spencer agrees, helping Kurt stand up, and then fallowing suit himself.

Gathering their things up they head towards the showers together, hands swinging between them but not touching in the slightest. It's only when Spencer turns towards a stall further down from where Kurt moves that Kurt latches on, holding onto Spencer's hand hard. “This might be completely inappropriate,” Kurt ventures, going out on a limb with this, “but how about a round two? I'll make it worth your while?”

“Oh god yes,” Spencer breathes, swiftly fusing their mouths back together and backing them into the stall behind them, Kurt laughing as the younger boy peppers him with wet kisses.

It's isn't until after the third round that Spencer finally comes out and says it, swallowing his own pride and admitting it to Kurt and himself. “Okay, you're not a virgin.”


End file.
